The Runaway Graduate
by Relize13
Summary: Santana Lopez hightailed it out of Lima right after Graduation and found herself in New York 7 years later being a Talent Agent for RazorLipz, She meets Miss Rachel Berry and the chemistry is instant. All main Characters make an Appearance. Pezberry endgame, Faberry Friendship, Quinntana Friendship, QuinnxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been contemplating writing a PezBerry story for awhile now and only Recently had the courage to do it, hopefully you all like it and I would love reviews, Tell me if its Horrid or what I need to do. Thanks for taking the time in reading and I hope you Enjoy.**

**I don't own shit cause if I did Glee would be all about Santana and what I cant get away with making her do.**

Santana Lopez was finishing her work up for the day; it was hard to focus because she had been over stacked with papers and reports. Once she minimized the stack she let out a huge sigh and started packing up, one of her co-workers walked up to her and began helping.

"I thought you left hours ago Lopez"

"Same with you Wiki" Santana looked to the person and gave her a sincere smile, she had short black hair, a fitted snapback on which was placed backwards, she was dark skinned and wearing a classy plain black suit with beautiful hazelnut eyes. The girl was nowhere near taller than Santana, actually she was fairly short compared to many like Lea Michele short.

"Well I had a huge ton of work I've been neglecting to do since this week was just crazy, all the clients that came in and demanded things it was just overwhelming. I had to stop everything just to help out but I must say this has to be our most successful week yet" Replied the snapback hipster

"Reuben, please stop talking I'm starting to get a headache and I just finished work, the last thing I want to do is talk about work" Santana grabbed her head and started to rub it soothingly.

Reuben looked at Santana and then towards the piles of report that were just tossed around her desk, she got up and started to pile them onto her desk.

"What say we finish up all these papers and then we go out for dinner?" Offered the younger girl, Santana just let out a small sigh.

"I told you once before I'm not interested" bellowed the Latina

"We've already fucked I got my fair share. But listen if we get this done now you won't have to worry about it next week and I know your stressing enough with your parents' Divorce and the whole ordeal with…"

"Don't you dare mention her name, Fine we'll finish this, with the two of us it should only take 1000000 days" Interrupted Santana

Santana hid a small smile behind her work, she was grateful for having Reuben as a friend that was willing to help; it was even better being roommates and best friends, plus they were both equally as gay as each other. It only took the girls 4 hours to finish up. It wasn't her fault that she was distracted as Reuben said she had so much on her plate that she had been ignoring her work because of recent events, once they had finished they decided to leave and lock up their office.

It was close to 1am, the girls found a 24 hour diner and decided that it was a good enough place to let their hair down and relax, or in Reuben's case perve on the college girls that worked that night.

"You bought me here on purpose didn't you?" asked Santana Suspiciously

"No I just wanted something genuine to eat, and maybe a little bit of entertainment. I need something hot to look at while I Digest my food" replied the Butch Female

"You stole that line from me Wiki"

"Nope I don't remember you ever saying anything about needing someone underneath you to digest your food"

Reuben sent a teasing smile to Santana and ordered her food; she then began to flirt openly with the waitress. Santana gave a look of disgust and looked outside the window; across the road was a Karaoke bar, now it was in her best interest to attempt to go to things like these because in New York there was always talented people waiting to be discovered and before she knew it one walked past her window. She didn't bat an eye or look towards the young girl because she didn't know it at the time but that one girl was going to change her life.

"Santana have you finished?"

Santana snapped out of her daze and gazed down towards her food; she barely even touched it and gave her roommate a questioning look.

"Why ask me that when I've barely touched it?"

"I don't know it was the first thing that came out of my mouth?"

The Latina started giggling at the silliness, it was out of her persona but right now she didn't care she was tired and her roommate had seen her at her worst. She finished eating and was about to pay but realized that the girl in front of her had already.

"Come on slow poke we have to go now" teased Reuben

"Shut it Kiwi"

"You know I hate being called that, I'm Maori from New Zealand I am not a kiwi" Challenged the 'Kiwi'

"You'll always be Kiwi to me simply because I can't say that word"

"Fine I can learn to grow accustomed to it but I won't be happy, besides if I remember the name you hate the most…"

"I swear if you say it I will rips your tits off and give them to a homeless man so he can fondle them" Reuben sent a challenging look to Santana and she knew exactly what was going to happen

"Snowflake!" Santana punched Reuben right in the shoulder, the Kiwi groaned and pushed Santana into a couple that was walking the opposite direction to them.

"Watch where you're going or do I need to call the eye doctor because your stupidity seems to affect your eyesight at the fact that someone else is also walking through this god forsaken city at 2am in the morning" Reuben laughed knowing that Santana was about to unleash her alter ego snixx at the poor couple She had pushed her into.

"I know that voice from anywhere, why if it isn't Santana Lopez" Santana looked stunned and turned towards the couple

"Wow if it isn't Lady Hummel and Lady Warbler" She smiled and offered them both an awkward hug which they gladly accepted

"I was just about to say I miss you but you had to ruin the mood" teased the taller boy

Reuben looked between the trio in confusion, all three of them gave Santana a look waiting for her to the introductions.

"Oh right Kiwi this is Lady Lips, Lady Lips this is Kiwi"

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my Boyfriend Blaine"

"I'm Reuben Wiki not to be confused with the famous Rugby League player at all"

"What's Rugby League?" Asked the Sharply dressed older male

"It's New Zealand speak don't worry I just nod and pretend to understand when she starts rambling on about her country like that" Said Santana, Reuben shot her a glare and the Latina just smiled brightly at her

"I know about Rugby League, I quiet enjoy the game though I believe that game is completely rigged occasionally" Reuben smiled at Blaine and wandered over to talk to him about sport since he clearly understands Kurt and Santana started to catch up with each other.

"I haven't seen you since we all went our separate ways 7 years ago" Said Kurt

"Right after graduation I wasn't sticking around I was out of there, I left that day just because I didn't want to see any of you and excuse me for being so blunt but I just couldn't handle it, not after the emotional ride senior year was"

"Yeah you went through a lot. Where did you go? You didn't even say goodbye to Brittany I thought you were close"

"I went to LA for 2 years and got offered a job, I started out as a bar keeper for a joint called the slacks, it was very popular in LA because it had a lot of old guys that paid the weekly goal. I met a lady called Sarah who came in once and heard me singing, she offered to be me a recording contract just to make me famous but it was the last thing I wanted to do, she saw I had potential and made me an offer of being an apprentice in a way, I learnt about her company" Gloated Santana

"You can be so modest sometimes Santana" Said Kurt with a genuine smile

"Well Anyway she pulled some strings and I haven't looked back since, I got a promotion and moved here with Reuben who I also met through the agency, we're both Talent Agents. You know those people who scout for those with ridiculously amazing Talent and give them their shot, so you could say I'm like the big decision maker in the entertainment business. Anyway we've been best friends ever since. You know who was the main reason I wanted to get out of there, her mixed emotions about me and Sam just killed me, it was bad enough I got picked over Artie but there was no way I was going to get treated that way"

"Wow Santana it was just you, I'm happy to say that you deserve this, how far you've gotten just by yourself and I don't blame you about her I mean I saw how torn up you were about it. We were all just worried that's all, it was weird seeing you there and never hearing from you again"

"Of course, I moved here 5 years ago and have been living here ever since. And if you were all so worried I didn't see any of you trying to find me and even if you did it was a pretty poor excuse but anyway what about you? What's happened in the Hummel-Anderson coupled life"

"We tried looking Santana, you didn't tell anyone where you were going or what you were doing. We asked all your family members and they said they hadn't heard from you so we gave up. But me and Blaine stayed in Lima for a bit, well I stayed for 2 months and he told me to move on so I left and started my life in Florida. It was weird but I got a job there being a fashion consultant for just the normal community, Suddenly Celebrities heard about me and they all wanted me to work for them. I started up a small business and once Blaine had come over we took off, it's a private Business which is probably why you haven't heard about us yet, we just recently moved over like a month ago, It's called the Klaine Foundation"

"Sounds like a charity ball for gays who hate their own genitals and want to raise money for a sex change"

"It's mine and Kurt's name combined" Said the Warbler

"Point proven" muttered Santana

"I've heard of the Klaine foundation, one of my clients were talking about it, they had just come back from Florida and were showing me some of your work" interrupted the smaller girl

"What company do you work for Satan?" asked Kurt

"We work for RazorLipz" Replied the Latina

"That was the big company promotion you got, Lopez I'm jealous you went up fast"

"Faster than you in bed Hummel"

"Too much information Santana anyway it's really late we need to get out of here"

The Latina looked at her watch and the time said 2.30, she quickly grabbed Reuben and pushed her into the direction of their apartment.

"Oh BYE GUYS SEE YOU LATER, BLAINE WE HAVE TO WATCH A GAME SOMEDAY SOON" Yelled the Maori

They waved towards Santana and Reuben, who walked away briskly. After a 10 minute walked they arrived at their destination and slumped down into their furniture.

"I can't believe we caught up with my old high school classmates at 2 in the morning"

"I can't believe my suit didn't rip from the way I fell onto this couch"

Santana threw a pillow at Reuben who caught it expertly and flung it back at her only to miss and smash a vase in the background.

"Was that mine or yours?"

"That was mine you bastard"

Reuben quickly got up and sprinted towards her room locking the door behind her, Santana followed afterwards but walked into her room and snuggled into her bed. She was over exhausted and decided to take it out on Reuben when she woke up.

**Tell me what you think guys, there's a lot more to this story and I just want reviews so I know if I'm being too OOC or if I'm not showing enough of their personalities and Ideas would be awesome :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the second Chapter, please enjoy and once again tell me if I'm doing something wrong or have my information all muddled up, I'm from Australia and don't understand much cause I'm Australian but bare with me.**

Santana heard her door open and winced at the loud bang it made; she hid her head further into her duvet and almost fell back to sleep. She felt a cold sensation pour onto her face and then followed down her body, she screamed at the contact and flung herself from her bed in attempt to get away.

"Fuck Snowflake I haven't seen you move that fast since you stole lip-gloss back when we were poor"

Santana looked up and gave Reuben her best HBIC glare; she threw herself towards her roommate and started to beat her up. Reuben picked her up and threw her into the small puddle that had formed on her bed and ran out.

"You're lucky it's the weekend, I'll get you back"

The brunette collected herself on the floor and headed towards the shower to warm up; once she was finished she walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the divine smell that was breakfast. Reuben gave her an apologetic smile and offered her food which gladly shut the Latina up.

"So today you have to call back Ashley Kay and also her partner Taylor Robust about the small deal you got them in that new show 'How to save lives' and that's all your work done for now" said the shorter female, Santana just looked confused

"You're saying that we did a whole months' worth of work last night?" she replied

"Well we did a whole day's worth of paperwork I can say that much" explained Reuben

"This Job is ridiculous, it's the un-fun part of taking a music class when you have to do all that theory about some ancient song you've never heard before" Reuben laughed at Santana's explanation

"Music class was the best thank you, I loved that but only because I made it fun" Santana rolled her eyes

"Shut up and eat your Pancakes, I'm still angry at you for waking me up this morning"

"We have to go to the gym we haven't been in over a month" said Reuben ignoring the angry female across from her

"That's because the last gym we were signed up at you wanted to fuck every personal trainer and you decided to break up that loving company. You smashed it into the ground because you thought only of your fake Penis"

"Don't ever say fake Penis again they like to be called Strap-On's and It's not my fault they were all hot, it doesn't matter anyway I made sure we went to a gym where there was no one that tempted me" responded Reuben

The girls finished their breakfast and headed straight to the gym. Santana guessed it was her least favorite gym but only for one reason, All the Personal Trainers were male and had the tendency to get a little too grabby.

"Come on Santana I can feel the fat practically dragging on the ground behind me" Reuben gave her best pout and the older girl ended up giving in

"Fine but I swear if I get overly groped today I'm never coming back here and I'm going to cut off your head and feed it to Snixx"

Reuben dragged her inside and they were greeted warmly by the owner of the gym, he looked down at the girls with the biggest dopiest grin on his face.

"Hi my names Finn Hudson"

"I'm Reuben and this is Santana, I called you up yesterday about wanting to join"

"You do know that this gym has all male personal trainers' right?" questioned Finn

"Yes that's perfect for sir-fuckalot over here" replied Santana Rolling her eyes and gesturing to the lesbian next to her

"Oh well just giving you a warning, and excuse me whats a sir-fuckalot?"

Santana just gave Finn dumb look.

"It means I cant keep my hands off attractive females so if you have a girlfriend you might want to hide her from me" Said Reuben

"But she's completely straight?" Replied Finn

"Yeah so was the girl I fucked last weekend, and the other girls the nights before"

"Reuben must you be so forward we've been in her 10 minutes and already your making him feel uncomfortable"

"No it's quiet alright" added Finn

"Oh well in that case, your nipples look puffy and your face is freakishly huge, seriously does the word small not run in your family, your overly flappy feet make me wince and I pity whoever has to dance with you since its like an entire continent just crushed some poor girls toes"

Santana gave a fake smile towards the giant and began sauntering towards treadmill and began her workout. Reuben had followed Finn around and was given a quick tour of the place and played 20 questions about Santana because he was curious about why she was like that, Santana noticed that not many people were in the gym and believed it was good because they had some sort of privacy. She saw Reuben walk her way and started to do stretches.

"I'll hand it to you Reuben, I haven't been groped once and you haven't flirted once this must be a record for us in a gym"

Reuben smiled and walked towards the weight room; Santana began walking around once she had finished and started looking at all the other rooms, she heard the sound of music filtering the hallway she was strolling down. As she got closer the song became recognizable.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed_

Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

Santana approached the room and looked through the door way, there she observed a small long haired brunette dance her ass off. She was captivated as she watched the stranger do twirls and leaps like it was nothing. She thought she could hear singing but was pulled from her trance when she heard someone's footsteps walk down the same hall as her. Quickly she ran around a corner and hid herself, waiting and listening intently for the person who interrupted her moment watching over the girl in the room.

"Hey guess what, we got two new people in our gym today, ones in the weight room and seems a bit too egotistical about her sex appeal, I lost the other one and she just has this bitchy aura too her but its okay, isn't that great baby? I told you this would totally work out having all male trainers"

She knew that voice, it belonged to that overgrown ogre she had just met a half an hour ago, she waited for the girls response but it never came. She looked around the corner slowly and saw no one was in the hallway so quickly she bolted down and made a run for the weight room just to tell Reuben about what she had seen.

"Kiwi you should have seen her, the way she moved around and how she just looked like she was in her element. It was magical and you can tell by the way I'm making this out to be, I'm Santana Fucking Lopez and I never sound like this about anyone but I swear that girl has real potential"

"Why didn't you say anything? Just Walk up to her and just be like, Hey I'm some creepy stalker that watched you dance for a couple minutes, Now I want to set you up for life to dance professionally if you let me. If that doesn't scream pimp or Pole Dancer Pimp I don't know what does Lopez"

The taller girl sighed and she knew exactly how it sounded which is why she hadn't said anything in the first place, but she regretted it almost immediately. Once Reuben and Santana had gotten home and she had done all of her work they both decided to get ready for the evening, Santana wanted to try out the Karaoke bar she had seen previously and convinced Reuben to take her.

They had arrived and were met with the smell of sweat and sex, once they were finally inside you could hear that the bass was pumping and there were hordes of hipsters everywhere.

"Well I'm definitely in the right place; I thought you said this was a Karaoke bar? Or are you trying to actually go out and fuck"

"I didn't know this was a top notch Club Kiwi it had a calm vibe last night"

"Do they do the one night Karaoke thing? Because I wouldn't if my club was this famous"

"No it said Karaoke bar every night, its not a club it's a Karaoke bar"

"Tell that to the beaming strobe light and the 1000 people grinding up on each other"

They approached the bar and were just barely able to make out the side stage next to it, the music started to slow down and Reuben ordered them drinks.

"Alright tonight guys we have some very talented people, some regulars and even a couple of newbies" shouted this 22 year old male over a very high up area.

"And of course after we get through our acts the mic is open for those who want to get up and sing as well but to open the night please give a warm welcome to Shannon"

Reuben spat her drink everywhere and recognized the girl that was on stage was also the diner from across the road.

"I told you this was a Karaoke bar"

"Still more night clubbish than Karaoke Snowflake" Santana shot Reuben a glare who just got up and started mingling with the locals trying to find out stuff about the place.

The Latina zoned out and only half heard the songs that were played after sugars until the 22 year old started up once again with this loud booming noise. As he introduced more and more people started to become bored with the talentless hacks that were singing, then she looked to Reuben and saw that she was thoroughly enjoying herself, Santana look around some more and spotted a girl all lonesome at the bar, she decided to walk up to a beautiful blonde girl.

"Hey are you here by yourself?"

"No I'm with the red head over there"

The blonde girl pointed towards a girl that was grinding up against an older male, Santana laughed and downed her drink in one go.

"Listen I was just thinking it would be crazy awesome if someone like you could actually help make my friend over there Jealous"

Santana pointed to Reuben who was looking towards them and sent her a friendly wink, Reuben got the message and started flirting again with another girl.

"She seems like a player"

"I know but it would be so helpful if you could just do this one thing for me"

The blonde was hesitant at first but then agreed; Santana smirked and pulled the blonde girl towards her twisting her around so the Latina's front was pressed up to the blonde girls back. The blonde girl started rubbing herself against Santana, she pulled her closer trying to get some friction to calm her throbbing area. She let out a soft moan and felt the girls hands move around her body, she twirled her around so they were face to face and slipped her leg between the blonde girls thighs. The music stopped and Santana was just starting to have fun trying to ease her sexual frustration, she looked up on stage to see the same manager.

"We have a very special surprise for all you tonight, Ladies and Gentleman give it up to the power couple of the evening"

Santana looked at the stage once and saw a familiar goofy face. No doubt there was her current gym owner standing on the stage and following behind him was the same girl she saw today. She quickly pushed herself off of the cute blonde and pushed through the crowd of people looking for Reuben only to find her already at the front.

"Hey guy's it's been a month and it's great to be back me and Finn here decided to give you what you all wanted before we left, we chose a duet that would clearly highlight both of our range and also gives me a little bit more of a challenge to…"

"Okay sorry about that, but let's actually start the song" interrupted Finn

The crowd went wild again; Santana grabbed Reuben and started yelling in her ear.

"That's the girl I was talking about, the amazing dancer that I was talking about"

"How do you even know you never saw her face?"

"I know that hair from anywhere I'll never forget it"

"You sound like a puppy Lopez, wheres my hardcore, Badass, Best friend I'm so in love with"

"Shut up Pluto, Yep I called you Pluto because your nose reminds me of that stupid dog"

Reuben began pouting, Santana ignored her roommate and looked towards the girl on stage, it was hard not to be entranced by just her looks alone. Suddenly the area filled up with music and a familiar tune ran through Santana's head slowly, Finn's humongous mouth started to open as he started singing.

_I woke up this morning_

_Heard the TV sayin' something_

_Bout disaster in the world and_

_It made me wonder where I'm going_

_There's so much darkness in the world_

_But I see beauty left in you girl_

_And what you give me lets me know_

_That I'll be alright_

_Cause if your love was all I had_

_In this life_

_Well that would be enough_

_Until the end of time_

_So rest your weary heart_

_And relax your mind_

_Cause I'm gonna love you girl_

_Until the end of time_

_You got me singin' oh yeah, oh yeah _

_Everybody sing oh yeah _

_Everybody singin' oh yeah_

Santana knew this song off by heart, heck she was the one who encouraged Justin Timberlake to make this since he was skeptical about putting it on his album, she also knew that Rachel was getting ready to sing for the first time in Santana's life.

_Now if you're ever wonderin' _

_About the way I'm feelin' _

_Well baby boy there ain't no question _

_Just to be around you is a blessing _

She was blown away by the sound that came out of such a small girl, who knew she had such a powerful voice and became so captivated she couldn't hear the crowd behind her, she ignored all her surroundings and focused on the girl that was amazing.

_Sick and tired of tryin' to save the world _

_I just wanna spend my time bein' your girl _

_And what you give me lets me know _

_That we'll be alright_

_'Cause if your love was all I had in this life _

_That would be enough until the end of time _

_Rest your weary heart and relax your mind _

_'Cause I'm gonna love you boy until the end of time_

And twice in one day Santana was captivated by the girl in front of her, she was so hung up it was ridiculous. Santana Lopez does not feel this way but she knew that this girl was different from that one glance, did she have feelings for this girl who knew. She did know that this chick was fucking hot and she was becoming a pile of mush as the girl sang more.

_Boy you got me singin' oh yeah _

_You got me singin' oh yeah, yeah _

_Everybody singin' oh yeah _

_Everybody singin' oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Santana close your mouth I can see you drooling all over yourself"

She just ignored the girl beside her and carried on watching the girl on the stage, she couldn't believe that her luck had changed in her favor. It was then at this moment in time Santana was going to talk to her after the Karaoke was over, or even maybe try to get with her. She held her trademark smirk and set off to find a way to win over the girl that she had just previously encountered that day.

_This one's for the lovers _

_If you're out there let me hear you say _

_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah _

_This one's for the lovers _

_If you're out there let me hear you say _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_This one's for the lovers _

_If you're out there let me hear you say _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_This one's for the lovers _

_If you're out there let me hear you say _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_Break it down one time_

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Break it down one more time Finn _

_Oh, oh yeah, oh, oh_

_'Cause if your love was all I had in this life _

_That would be enough until the end of time_

"Pussy Lover come here"

Reuben made her way towards her best friend and gave her a curious look; the taller brunette looked towards the smaller one with a huge smile on her face.

"We have to sign get her a recording contract, she has potential I can feel it"

"Are you sure that's not your libido, I can smell you from here Tana and don't think I don't know what you smell like"

Santana shot her HBIC glare towards her younger friend who just gave her a small smile afterwards; she looked to the stage once again and saw no sign of the couple. She looked out behind her into the crowd and spotted the Big Fucking Giant but couldn't find her little hobbit. Santana frowned and punched Reuben in the arm; the girl winced at the contact but didn't react on it.

"You know I may never see her again"

"The DJ did say they were regulars did you want to stalk this place out until you see your Cinderella again?"

"It's not stalking, I'm investing in a new client that could become a big star, and that mouth of hers she could get away with so much with just that mouth"

"We're going to become regulars here aren't we? I'll go set up a Tab and maybe tell the bartender about my usual"

"You mean your man beer"

"Yes exactly that, now unlike you I'm a stereotypical butch Lesbian and demands me some beer"

Reuben walked towards the bartender, Santana spent 20 minutes trying to find any trace of the girl but gave up, she did however spot her Kiwi in the corner chatting up some poor girl, and she knew she'd have to turn her radio onto max tonight she looked like a screamer. Santana grabbed one more drink for the road and headed out towards her apartment, she looked towards the diner across the road, suddenly the hair she was already picturing between her legs caught her sight and she knew that was the mysterious girl, but before she could act on it cars began speeding past and she wasn't able to cross the road. Once all the traffic was gone she looked up only to find nothing.

Reuben walked out with her arm around Abbey, or Amanda?

"I'm going to her house because its closer, will you be okay by yourself Tana?"

"I'll be fine Rhubarb just going to go home and catch up on some Z's"

Reuben knew Santana more than anything, so she whispered towards the red head and looked at the Latina; She linked their arms and started walking to their apartment.

"I believe someone owes me a movie night its Sunday tomorrow so we can sleep in then and I promise this time I won't give you an icy wake up"

She was grateful, she made her way down the street happy but her mind was elsewhere, on the small dwarf looking girl with the stunning legs that seemed to go on forever. While they were talking Santana stopped suddenly and bet Reuben that she couldn't spin around 30 times without falling over.

"Challenge accepted Tana, you underestimate my skills"

After the 29th time Santana put her leg out and tripped Reuben only to see her fly across the ground, Santana walked up to her laughing her head off and helped her best friend dust off.

"That's for this morning you little devil"

"This coming from the woman whose middle name is Diabla"

Santana stopped laughing and shoved her roommate through the door, she didn't understand their friendship in the slightest but she knew it was important because Reuben had just blown off a sure thing for her.

**For you I will - Teddy Geiger  
Until the end of Time - Justin Timberlake**

**I dont own these songs and if I did I would of spent the money on trying to buy Glee and make it how it should be**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm proud of my regular updates I have another account with another story that I refuse to talk about but I SWEAR I wont abandon you! Thank you so much for all your feedback so far and for the many followers I hope I dont disappoint. Well on with the story.**

1 month later:

It had been a month, an entire month of going to a Karaoke bar every weekend only to find no trace of that girl, they had been going to the gym almost every day and Santana hadn't seen her in that room either. She gave up and decided to move on from her current expedition. Santana was sitting down at the kitchen table reading the weekly magazine when she heard massive thumping noises; she sighed and braced herself, out of the corner of her eye she saw Reuben fly around the corner and jump the Latina.

"Snowflake, you and I are going to a place called 'Callbacks' it's another Karaoke bar but it's full of NYADA Students"

"I don't want to see a bunch of untalented, stuck up bimbo's prance around some Karaoke bar"

"We've been doing that for the past month, come on lets go at least this way we actually know that they have Talent, also I heard from a little birdie that there's this amazing long haired brunette who looks very much like one of snow white's dwarf, has a big nose and just so happens to be a talented dancer too"

Santana's eyes glistened with excitement, Reuben smile because she had her in the bag. Reuben wasn't lying it was pure truth but there's a million good singing hobbits these days. Especially in New York but she was sick of going to the same Karaoke bar, the girls that she had fucked already were pressuring her into starting a relationship, and she had to get out of there.

"Alright then African Queen, I will take you up on this offer but if it's not the person I think it is I will destroy your vagina so bad that you will need to shove three girls up there just to get a bit of a feel"

"As in a good destroy like fun and kinky, or the bad destroy like open me up with a rusty chainsaw"

The Latina just gave her a look and Reuben nodded her head furiously, Santana has been waiting for something like this to come up for a month, she had given up but now with a kind of small scent she could feel hope again and she had a good feeling about tonight, if it wasn't the mysterious girl she knew she was going to get it on cause face it, it's almost been a year since she had put herself out there.

"Reuben, I'm going to start trying again"

"As in dating trying?"

"Yeah, I've put myself away for too long and let's face it I'm one hot bitch so who's not going to want this"

"Does this mean we're going to get white girl wasted? And wait what about those girls at the bar you always grind with?"

"Yes it does, pull out the tequila! And they're just play things I want something serious"

"You mean you want that sexy brunette you always talk about?"

"Just grab the fucking bottle I wants to gets my drinking on"

Reuben grabbed all the essentials and they started having pre drink, well pre shots anyway. After they downed a few they got ready, Santana was wearing a fitted short black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and showed off her nice body, her legs were complimented by her knee high boots and she knew she looked sexier than ever, even her roommate gave a wolf whistle when she stepped out. Reuben was wearing a nice dark blue suit, she had another snap back on and wore nice baby blue chucks, and she also had to be bold by wearing a Ducky Tie. **(A.N: If you've never seen a ducky tie watch How I Met Your Mother, or just google)**

"I fucking hate that tie"

"It adds colour to me"

"It also screams I'm going to take you into my apartment and rape your mouth while I throw you into a ditch full off screaming man eating seals"

Reuben ignored her and pushed her out of the door so they could head to Callbacks. Santana had heard many stories about Callbacks, also that it was gay central based around the performing arts, even if it is a stereotypical view on the place its true.

Once they arrived the bartender walked up too both of them.

"Are you the Agents we heard about that have been stuck at this one bar looking for potential investments?"

"Uh Depends do we owe you money?"

Santana nudged Reuben in the ribs to get her to shut up, she politely looked at the bartender and nodded her head, he then led them too an isolated booth in the back.

"Now if you two need anything don't hesitate to ask okay, you're like royalty to these folks in here and I'll treat you like it, especially the long haired beauty over here. I might be sucking up just so I can maybe help with a few options"

"You know that would be great most of these students in here are regulars so it'd be good to get some background information on some of them, care to sit down Ehhh what's your name?"

"The names Noah Puckerman, Rhymes with Noah Fuckerman. But you can call me puck and uh you can call me tonight" Said the Mohawked Bartender, his lust filled eyes sent chills down Santana's spine

"Let me guess you're a playboy type?" asked the taller girl

"I don't like to brag I've only got a couple, thousand under my belt" Replied Puck

Just as he said that a slimming brown haired girl walked up to him and slapped him straight across the face, she then left with a huff and walked out of the bar.

"Well that was quiet exciting, fine you can sit here but only because I'm going to love seeing girls do that to you all night"

Puck gave a small smirk and sent Santana a wink, she just ignored him and walked away to get a drink, while she was at the bar she noticed that no one, not a single person had actually gone up to sing. She was becoming impatient and walked back towards her table.

"Say Puck, do any of the students know we're in here?"

"I haven't told any of them, I just knew you were coming because I got a phone call the other day about two agents that were coming in"

"You make us sound like secret spies, anyway why are you asking Tana?"

"I'm going to throw the gauntlet and make them fight over that microphone; it might liven up the joint and actually bring colour to my wonderful life"

Santana walked towards the stage and picked up the microphone, all the students carried on ignoring her. She felt rage go through her body but gave her trademark smirk and laughed a little.

"I didn't think I'd actually have to get up here and motivate you sack of potatoes because you're from a school that praises your so called amazing talent at singing and so far none of you have even attempted at all to even show any interest so I'm throwing the gauntlet down, My name is Santana Lopez and I'm from a company called RazorLipz. Yeah that one that hires people and gives them well-paying jobs at being famous, so far we've broadened our work means and have started to look towards Broadway which I'm guessing the majority of you are dying to get into."

Reuben shook her head, she looked behind Puck and felt her eyes almost pop out of her head at the sight, and she saw a beautiful blonde girl, her captivating eyes and amazingly long legs stood out. But the best thing about it was the person next to her just so happened to be her best friend's obsession lately; she played it cool but had an evil smirk on her face.

"So I'm going to sing my sexy ass off her tonight cause it's been forever and I'll show you how Lima Heights Adjacent does it" Santana's voice echoed through the half abandoned bar.

Puck just looked at Reuben and followed her gaze; he had a questioning look on his face and then saw what she was looking at. His look became serious and Reuben felt Pucks eyes on her, she shivered but tried to shrug it off.

"Don't even think about it Wiki"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Said Reuben Innocently

"That look is predator mode, I should know I use it"

"That short brunette over there is the one that's been tormenting Snowflake. Santana's Snowflake"

Puck nodded and looked over too Santana, he went back to Reuben.

"The Brunette? She's a senior at NYADA"

"How do you know her?"

"She's dating my boy Finn, so even if you wanted to there's no way you could get with her man"

"I'm more interested in the Blonde than her but no this is just for work purposes only"

Reuben was interrupted when she heard that Santana was going to start singing, she had riled up the crowd and now she was going to tease them with a performance. Reuben just downed her drink and rushed to get another one with Puck in tow.

Santana was nervous; it had been 7 years since she sang. But she pushed all that away when the first note of the song played, she had forgotten that feeling of being on stage and letting her passion run through her she belted out the song she knew was her go to song because it was important to her.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love.  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love._

There was something about this song that always managed to make others speechless, the entire populous of Callbacks had stopped and many others had come in what and watched Santana belt out one of Adele's finest.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong  
I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Santana dropped the mic which left echoed through the entire place, she walked off stage and the crowd erupted with chants and wolf whistles. She walked to the back but was stop by someone grabbing her hand, she turned around and saw the same girl she had been wanting to meet for a month.

"You're really good you know that, I love the raspyness of your voice and the way you can instantly change pitches without sounding like you're going off. I actually envy your talent, I hope I can see you around more yeah?"

With that she walked towards her blonde headed friend but not before giving Santana a rather flirty stroke on the arm, she touched the spot where the girls hand lingered and felt her cheeks heat up. Before she could do anything she was bombarded with NYADA students and once again lost the very girl she has been searching for, she let out an angry huff and walked back to her booth only to see Puck just sitting there.

"What girl did she go home with this time?" Asked the Latina

"Actually no one, Reuben's in the ladies room" Replied Puck

"Trying to take a peak I see"

"I would too if I was a lesbian"

"You're disgusting"

"You know some of us actually go to the toilet to piss, at least I don't spend an hour in front of the mirror in the ladies room pushing up my fucking tits just to show enough cleavage" Interrupted Reuben

"I did that one time" Argued Santana

"Yeah that was to meet my parents"

"Your mother is really fucking sexy Reuben; anyway I came over here to tell you that I saw her!"

"You talking about our Gym owners WIFE right, the girl you saw dancing at the gym and the same girl you saw singing at that weird smelly Karaoke bar"

To say Santana was shocked is an understatement, she was flabbergasted, astonished, amazed, staggered, fucking taken by surprise like she just saw Ron Weasly's flying car.

"That's fucked up" Santana was Speechless

"It's even worse when she's a NYADA senior" Added Reuben

"She married that big fucking orca!"

"Hey that Orca is my best friend and I won't let you tarnish him, even if he does hurt my Jewish Princess occasionally" Said Puck

"SHES FUCKING JEWISH, wait that's not bad"

"Smooth Wiki, but anyway Lezpez yes she's married and she married her high school sweetheart during senior year at high school"

During this heated discussion many NYADA students had been up on stage hoping that the agents in the back were watching but to their disappointment it was clear that they didn't really give a fuck. At least Santana managed to liven the bar up a bit, she was grateful that she didn't have to whisper because of how dead the bar was before but now that It was pumping she could actually converse with Puck about her potentially new client.

"So wait she got married at the age of 18?" Santana was wondering why a girl would get married so young

"More like 17, it was right after our Glee club Regionals"

"Talk about dedication" Said Wiki

"They were afraid that if they didn't get married they would lose each other in New York, they've been quiet successful"

Santana looked up and saw the girl; she didn't hesitate in running over there but once again she was stopped by some desperate student that was begging for a shot at the big time. Once she had pushed the girl out of the way and ran out the door she noticed that there was no small brunette or her partnered blonde, there was no trace of her anywhere and she let out another disappointed sigh.

"I'm so fucking over this, every time I get close she slips through my fingers and I'm back to square one"

"Go ask Puckerman for her name, he said he knew her from Glee club so he must know her name surely.

When they turned back around he was missing too, Reuben tried to look around for the hot blonde that had caught her eye but couldn't see her.

"Is it hide and seek day today because everyone we want to talk to seems to be leaving"

"It's because of you and you're fucking tie, I told you not to wear that tie now everyone's avoiding us like we're a fucking plague"

Santana was disappointed, she had come so close to meeting the girl she had been hoping to introduce herself too, this mysterious person had added excitement to her life but right now she just wanted the meet and greet to be over with. She didn't understand why she was so desperately seeking the females attention all she knew was that she had to meet this girl.

**Make you feel my love - Adele**

**Thank you all for reading, I'm not going to say "Oh I wonder who this mysterious person could be) cause fuck its obvious. I'm trying to put off the Pezberry Meet just so this story drags out as long as I can, and even when they do meet it'll be forever until they actually get together! **

**I'm sorry If i put Reuben in this way too much, but I need humor so I need her in there at least until Rachel finally makes an appearance full time **

**Thank you all so much for your time REVIEW THIS FUCKING THING, Oh and if you want smut straight away you wont get any, I dislike those stories that dive straight into it I like ones that drag out but if I take too long You know what to do hit me up about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who watched Naya's Ustream? Nothing in my life has failed more than that and I'm from Australia, I was up till 4 waiting. Well okay that's a lie I went to sleep and set an alarm, never again. I love Naya but after that horrific experience I'm just going to not go there anymore IVE MOVED ON TO BETTER THINGS NAYA.**

**Anyway here's the 4th Chapter, enjoy this and please REVIEW! If you review I will update more even though I'm gunning it. I know my story Summary sucks and it doesn't draw many of you in but I cant think of anything else.**

**If any of you have Idea's feel free to share with me, anything to improve my writing. Also I must apologize for the horrendous display of the songs in the previous chapters, I put them in Italics but my laptop was like "Hey fuck your Italics we'll make it difficult to read" so sorry once again and enjoy please.**

Work had been hectic for Santana, more of her clients became demanding and they were disappointed at the results, it was so bad that she had to stay in on a Saturday but at least that was her last day and she got Monday off. Truth be told Santana was distracted and it was because of the same girl. Those few words she spoke seemed to draw the Latina in even more.

"Tana I know you're not in the mood but I have something planned for you this weekend"

"It is the weekend, Wiki get to the point"

"Okay well tonight I hooked you up with a blind date, So I said you'd go and your date is in 3 hours, so home, now and get ready" Said Reuben with the biggest grin on her face.

Santana tried to counter it with her trademark glare but knew it wouldn't faze Reuben, Santana thought about her options for a second.

"Is she paying?" Asked Santana

"No I am" Replied the shorter female

"I'm going to get so fucking wasted, alright free food why the fuck not?"

"I knew you were going to say that hence why you're going to a restaurant that I've paid full for and you can't order anything"

"You can't do that" Yelled the Latina

"We've been to every restaurant in all of New York I know all of your meals Snowflake I can do whatever the fuck I want and since you agreed you can't back out so get your sexy skinny ass up and go get ready I'll finish up here"

"Fine but I'm going to be grumpy"

"That's why there's whiskey waiting for you at home"

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Tana I'm flattered but I don't need you to tell me how awesome I am, I'm like the Lesbian Barney Steinson"

"You wish you were that attractive anyway I'm going, I'm scared about sharing the air with you, and you're a walking STD Vending Machine"

"Love you too"

Santana went to her apartment and prepared for the evening; It was casual and she didn't know it was so she didn't bother dressing to fancily, during that time she had received a text from her favorite kiwi about the time and place. She gave it to her roommate it had to be one of the fanciest places, so she hailed a cab and made her way to the venue once inside she told the maître d' her name and he called a waiter over to direct her too her table.

"This better not be a bust, I swear if it's some fat bitch I'm going to go all Lima Heights and trash the entire place and put all the damages under Wiki's name"

Santana sat for a little while longer, slowly slipping her wine and just as she put it back down she looked up to see a beautiful blonde girl with pale skin. She was wearing a beautiful yellow strapless dress that came up to her knees and showed enough skin to leave her mind running, she seemed very nervous because of all the twitching and fiddling she did with her dress. Santana was speechless who knew the wonder twins actually knew attractive females that didn't seem crazy or wanted to use her, not that she complained she used to get very good sex out of it.

"Uh Hi are you Santana Lopez?"

"Ye-yes I am"

She looked like an idiot right now, the other girl was nervous and Santana noticed why; she quickly stood up and bumped the table a little. Trying to play it cool she pushed her date over to her chair and offered her some wine which she happily downed in a heartbeat, Santana was starting to like this girl and she believed this would actually work out in her favor.

"Hey I'm Quinn Fabray"

"Sorry it's been awhile since I've been out a bit I'm not sure on what I do" Said a nervous Latina

"It's okay I'm the same"

Santana and Quinn went quiet, the blonde girl looked at Santana and she knew she wanted to ask her something.

"You can ask if you want" Said Santana urging the girl to go on, Quinn couldn't look Santana in the eye so she asked.

"I'm sorry not to be nosy but how does an attractive girl like you not date a lot?"

Santana wasn't caught off by the question a lot of her colleagues always asked that question, especially the men who had all tried to get with her.

"Well it's a very long story that only happened recently" Replied the Latina

"How recent?" Asked Quinn

"18 months ago"

"That's a year and a half; you've been out of dating for that long?"

"Trust me when I say that I got my fair share of one night stands but I didn't want anything too serious"

"What happened that left you so scared?" The blonde was becoming bolder with her questions, Santana couldn't help but smile

"It's a really long sorry and I just met you, I can't tell you now but maybe one day"

Santana shifted uncomfortably; there was an awkward silence that neither knew how to break. Quinn there food came over and they both took a bite, Santana had to give it to Reuben this is exactly what she would of ordered, once they both seemed occupied with their meals Santana tried to spark up another conversation.

"So how do you know Reuben?"

"Who's Reuben?" Asked Quinn

"The one who set this so called blind date up"

"Oh sorry my friend Blaine was the one who told me about you" Said Quinn watching Santana's reaction, she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the Latina stop eating.

"Gay Blaine? As in Kurt's Sex Doll?"

"Yeah" Quinn started laughing, Santana was Embarrassed she was angry at the fact that Reuben had failed to mention Blaine was a part of this.

"How do you know Blaine?"

"I'm a photographer; I have my own studio and everything. Blaine hires me to take photos of Kurt's clothes; you could say I made him famous" Said Quinn

"I haven't heard of you and you're lucky I'd love to take photos of half-naked girls"

"I just recently got big, you could also say because of Kurt and Blaine I'm just starting to take off"

Santana was fascinated by the girl in front of her, and yet she felt as though she has seen this girl before but it's hard to forget a beautiful face like this.

"Hey Quinn have we met before?"

"I don't think so but you're also getting that vibe too"

Santana had a puzzled expression on her face, she tried to recall all the times she might of seen the blonde but there was just too many.

"Oh well I'm sure it'll come to one of us eventually, so Santana tell what you do for a living"

Santana started telling her about how she became an agent, she told her about the hilarious stories she had on some of her clients and shared some of her high school stories with her as well.

"I went to school with Kurt and Blaine, you could say we were quiet distant back then, anyway I remember this one time when Kurt and Blaine went to Dalton that Blaine decided to start a flash mob in the middle of his crushes store and got him fired"

Quinn started laughing, Santana felt so at ease with this girl it was like they were best friends from forever ago and just started to catch up now. Quinn felt the same about Santana it was weird looking across and actually having fun with someone that was a complete stranger only seconds ago.

"What are your friends like?"

"I don't have many friends but there's this one girl, her names Rachel. We weren't always friends; back in high school I was the head cheerleader. I owned that school and walked around with my head held high, I was also the biggest bitch and the person who got my shit the most was of course Rachel. She forgave me of course in senior year and we moved past it, it's been 5 years and for all of those years we've been best friends"

"I know that feeling not having many friends, and I was a cheerleader too! I was so popular that people feared me and parted like the red sea whenever I walked down the hall, my co-workers do it to this day. Rachel sounds like an amazing person too it must be great having a friend like Rachel. Listen Quinn I'm really enjoying this date but I have a confession"

"Well look at that maybe we would have been best friends in high school, Rachel's great just really out there, she's always been forgiving and kind. I also have a confession but you first S"

"I like you, a lot! But not in that way, you seem more like a…"

"Best Friend?" Finished Quinn

"Yeah exactly, I mean I can picture us fooling around at a wedding but never going past that, You'd be an amazing friend and I mean after this I would love to hang out with you a lot more of course"

"I couldn't agree more and that was what I was going to say ignoring the part about us fucking at a wedding"

"Wow Quinnie has a potty mouth I like it we'll be awesome together, so friends?"

"Definitely, Rachel taught me to open up a little bit more, little girl thinks she can roll with the adults, gosh I love that brunette. She has a habit of waking me up with her Broadway shower songs"

"I have a little brunette midget of my own; actually I think you would get along just great"

They had finished up dinner and decided to head home, Santana called a cab and they sat in the back, while doing that Quinn was on her phone texting someone, Santana couldn't get the name clear enough.

"Where do you live?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll take you home it's the least I could do. Plus I'd love to see the infamous Fabray Home"

"I'm thankful Santana, This night has been rather amazing I was a bit skeptical at the start but we got along great"

Santana gave Quinn a smile, which she happily returned. They linked their hands and waited the cab ride in silence. They pulled up to Quinn's apartment, Quinn got out and paid the taxi driver, she decided to pull Santana out.

"Would you like to come up? I'd love for you to meet Rachel, careful she has the tendency to ramble a lot and also she can come off as quiet annoying at first"

"Yeah sure why not, thanks for the warning Q, she mustn't be that bad it she's your friend right?"

Quinn laughed, they started to slowly ascend the stairs, Santana felt nervous meeting two strangers in one night, Once Quinn turned to her door and knocked. Santana actually got a good look at her back and recalled where she saw her from; she started shaking as her heartbeat accelerated. She began to put all the pieces together and opened her mouth, at first she didn't even make out a correct sentence. After finally regaining her senses back she looked at Quinn who gave her a confusing look.

"You were at Callbacks, the mysterious blonde girl that was with the midget with the big voice. The one I've been looking for since I saw her in the gym"

Quinn was shocked but before she could answer she was tackled by a small brunette, she started squealing and didn't even give Quinn a chance to gather herself and started bombarding the blonde.

"How was it? Was she beautiful? It wasn't some disgusting unhygienic date like the last time? Why aren't you saying anything Quinn answer my questions" Said the small brunette with a frown on her face

Santana's jaw dropped, this was the girl she had been dying to meet since that first encounter at the gym, the girl that had occupied her mind, and the girl that she had been dying to hear sing her little ass off. She looked at Quinn who was just quiet, trying to take everything in that was happening so fast and it put Santana at ease a little bit knowing she wasn't the only one freaking out.

"Wow Quinn I didn't know you were that type of girl to bring them up to the room on the first date, I guess I'm intruding anyway I better get going"

Santana watched the Brunette retreat back into the apartment and then walk out, she saw the girl look at her and her eyes widened. Santana had yet to say something; they all stood there shocked as each other.

"I'm sorry Santana we have to go"

She dragged the smaller girl behind her and slammed her apartment shut, Santana snapped out of her daze and stared at the door for 5 minutes, after finally getting over it she decided to hurry downstairs while calling Reuben, who picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Tana was sex that good you had to brag to me afterwards"

"I need you to come get me it's important, I'll text you the address but I need you right now there's no time to explain"

Santana hung up and decided to have some time to herself; she looked across the road and saw an open bar. She walked towards it and started to drink her night away whilst thinking over the night's events. She looked over to the door and saw Reuben walking into the bar; she noticed Reuben's carefree look was replaced with worry and sadness. Reuben walked up to her and placed a comforting arm over Santana's shoulders.

"What's wrong Tana?" Asked Reuben

"I finally found the girl"

"Not THE girl? As in the one from the gym, the one from that Karaoke bar you forced me to go to and the one from Callbacks?"

Reuben was stunned, how come the one time Santana was getting confident she had to show up and pull the rug out from underneath her, Reuben felt like she was back in square one. She started tracing pattern on Santana's back as she watched her best friend down more alcohol at record breaking speeds.

"She's Quinn's friend, remember the blonde you were practically eye fucking?" Said the Latina, Reuben did remember, the sexy blonde with the nice legs

"Oh the hot one, so wait you finally met this girl and yet you're in a bar?" asked Reuben

"Clearly there's something going on with Quinn and Rachel it's making it impossible to talk to her"

"You sure this is about signing some contract with her and making her famous?"

"I think there's a lot more to this Wiki; my body just won't give up on her" Santana was angry at herself for not understanding her own body, she was angry cause she had no control of her feelings which were all over the place just from one person.

"Someone has to much sexual tension, you need to let it all out" Wrong type of feelings Reuben.

"It's not just that, but there's something about that stupid dwarf that draws me and it's fucking confusing!" Santana hit the bar in frustration, she knew she was about to start sobbing soon the alcohol was taking its effect.

"We'll figure it out, but in the meantime let's get you home and out of these clothes"

"I'm not drunk enough, you could have at least waited before making a move, that's slack even for you" Said Santana

"Well unless you want to sleep in a dress be my guest"

After another disappointing and long weekend they headed home, Santana refused Reuben's help but was forced to take it instead. Once they were home Reuben threw Santana into their apartment, Finally after an hour of struggling the Latina had fallen asleep. Reuben was relieved and realized that she also had to get some sleep, she had a quick shower and got ready for bed, she decided against sleeping away from Santana who needed her more than ever, so she pulled her mattress into the Latina's room and went to sleep.

**Okay so there's a glimpse of them actually meeting, Why is Quinn hiding Rachel? What happened to Santana that made her dislike Dating so much? Well just stick around and I'll tell you. REVIEW MOTHER FUCKERS!**


End file.
